


If it happened on a random thursday

by jestbee



Series: If it happened now [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: There really is nothing special about this Thursday. He has no idea why he’s doing this.





	If it happened on a random thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of fics I did over on [Tumblr](http://jestbee.tumblr.com) exploring the idea of what would happen if Dan and Phil got together now. These were written as prompts and not edited or beta'd in any way. In fact most were written in one sitting.
> 
> This is technically the second one because I did [this not-fic](http://jestbee.tumblr.com/post/169515376657/not-a-fic-on-how-theyd-get-together-now-if-they) for the first one but it's too short to put over here.

“Do you think it’s time we stop fucking about?” Dan says suddenly one afternoon. 

There’s nothing special about it. It’s a Thursday in January and Phil is staring intently at a computer screen, his hair a wild mess and his glasses reflecting the white glare of the monitor and whatever spreadsheet he has open. They’ve been silent for a while, which gave Dan wiggle room to think about something for a little too long and then he just… brought it up. Even though he’d sort of told himself that he wouldn’t because it was stupid and ultimately not a big deal in the grand scheme of things but it was out there now and well, he might as well. 

“I’m not fucking about,” Phil replies, not turning in his chair and even glancing back at him, “I’m trying to do a tax return. You’re the one slumped on the sofa bed like a melted troll.”

“Hey!” 

Phil smirks and then frowns as something in the spreadsheet doesn’t look right, or else a field on the form he’s completing isn’t what he thought it was. Dan’s lost track. He usually doesn’t bother with these things. He leaves them to Phil. 

Not because he doesn’t want to do them, because Dan is a bit of a control freak and would love to take the reigns but, Phil Lester doesn’t let anyone fuck around with his money. No one. Not even Dan. 

“That wasn’t actually what I meant,” Dan says. 

“Oh?” 

He still hasn’t turned around. Dan didn’t really expect him to but he doesn’t know how to ask him to either so he just continues to stare at his back. The slope of his shoulder blades under a red t-shirt. The contrast of the colour against the pale nape of his neck and the black of his hair. It’s familiar. There really is nothing special about this Thursday. He has no idea why he’s doing this. 

“No.”

Phil has definitely lost the thread of this conversation. He isn’t paying attention at all so maybe that’s why Dan thinks he can get away with it. The thing is, it’s not like he’s been thinking about it. It’s not something that has followed him around for years, clinging and disrupting every little moment of their time together. There has been no… anguish. It’s just that there’s only so long something can go on before someone needs to have a conversation about these things, right? 

“I meant we should stop fucking around about the us thing.” 

“Right,” Phil says, distracted still. “The us thing.” 

Dan waits. He doesn’t have to wait long. 

“Shit. Wait– what?” 

Phil turns in his chair. The wheels gliding a little on the tiled flooring so that he comes a little closer. He has mismatched socks on, one sharks and one mushrooms. Dan doesn’t know if there’s a method to the madness or not. Possibly. It’s hard to tell with Phil sometimes.

“The us thing?” 

“Mmhm.” Dan nods.

“What us thing.” 

“You know.” 

He does. They both do. But a long held silent agreement not to mention it ever has just broken down and Phil looks justifiably annoyed about that. Maybe it’s because Dan is doing this while Phil is wearing pyjama bottoms with emoji faces all over them, or that it’s such an unremarkable Thursday afternoon. Maybe Dan should have made more of a grand gesture. You’re supposed to, aren’t you? Maybe they should be in a rooftop bar, or some exotic location halfway around the world, maybe they shouldn’t be covered in Dorito dust in their gaming room trying to work out how much money they owe the government. Or maybe, just maybe, Dan should never have said anything at all. 

“Yeah…” Phil’s voice is cracked, croaky, like he’s forcing it out. “I know.” 

Dan shrugs. 

“Stop.. ‘fucking about’ how.”

The quotation marks are audible. Phil uses his whole hand to demonstrate them anyway.

“Like… I don’t know. Blah blah ride off into the sunset blah.” 

“Romantic.”

“Git. Stop making this difficult. Why are you making this difficult?”

“You brought it up,” Phil says, innocent as you like, “not me.” 

“I just thought it was time,” he says, “It’s been long enough, right? One of us had to.” 

Phil scrunches his mouth to one side and cocks his head a little. “Maybe… huh.”

“What?” 

“I dunno,” Phil says, laughing a little, “I just realised that I always thought it would have to be me. You know, eventually.”

“What the fuck?”

“You procrastinate.” 

“And you’ve been working diligently at it for 8 years have you?” 

“Kind of. No… not really. I dunno, I didn’t realise it was a question.”

“How is it not?” 

“We’re pretty much already there.”

“…almost.” 

“So… yeah.” Phil says, “I thought it’s just… work itself out. You know, eventually.” 

Dan shakes his head. “How was it meant to do that if neither of us mentioned it ever?” 

“I told you…” Phil says, getting up off the computer chair finally- because it is a kind of ridiculous place to be sitting when you’ve having this conversation Dan now realises- and slides onto the sofa next to Dan. “I would have gotten around to it.” 

“When?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Well there you go then.”

Dan glares. Phil laughs a bit again because he’s good at that, at seeing the lighter side of things when Dan sometimes can’t. Dan’s glare turns a little soft around the edges and Phil pushes at him. 

“I would have,” he says, quietly. 

“Alright.” 

“It’s not like… I mean… it’s only the formalisation of things anyway,” Phil says. “We’ve got the rest of it covered.” 

Dan can hear the drop in pitch, catches the faint raise of an eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah…” Dan says, his own voice deeper than he’d intended. “We’ve definitely got that part figured out.”

“So we can keep… ‘fucking about’ a little bit then.” 

Dan rolls his eyes.

“Fucking leave,” he says, pushing Phil away until he’s in danger of rolling off the other end of the couch, “You’re the worst.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Phil says, palms out wide in surrender. 

They right themselves a little, leaning in to one another as they slump back into the couch, long legs outstretched in front, crossed at the ankles.

“So we’re really doing this?” Phil asks finally. 

“If you want to.”

“Okay, Dan,” Phil says, pulling him closer and tilting his head, “let’s stop fucking about.”


End file.
